The Star Over The Horizon
by AeroHockey71
Summary: After the incident of the bunker, Dipper couldn't get over the fact that Wendy rejected him (even nicely). After he heard that they are going to a party, he makes it his number-one priority to gain Wendy's love, or at least, dance with her.
1. There's a Party?

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my first chapter, more will be coming soon! Also, leave a review stating if the first chapter is good or not, and tell me ways to improve, also! Enjoy, and peace...**

**Regards,**

**~ AlphaProx. ~**

It was a sunset. Me and Wendy are sitting on the roof of the Mystery Shack, drinking Pitt Cola and laughing together. As the sun sets and it became nighttime, Wendy asked, "Hey Dipper, you want to have a little kiss?" Me and Wendy hugged and kissed each other, and then, "Dipper, wake up!" "H-h-h-huh...?" I barely woke up and I asked Mabel, "Hey, Mabel, why did you wake me up?" "Well, um, you were kissing and hugging your pillow,. Looks like someone's still over Wendy," Mabel teased. Dipper replied, "What!? N-n-no! What are you talking about!? We've became friends, and that's that!" Although knowing that I'm lying, Mabel excused herself and went downstairs.

As I walked downstairs, I can see Wendy the same as usual: laid-back, her legs on the cashier counter and reading her usual magazines. The moment she saw me she puts down her magazine and says, "Hey, Dipper! Your uncle's out, wanna go out and do some pranking with Soos or something?" I readily agreed and followed her to do and I are hiding behind the cashier counter, throwing water balloons at Soos when he tries to paint the wall. "Hmm, is there a water balloon machine? Boss should have told me that," Soos said to myself. Me and Wendy laughed and had fun.

Suddenly, Wendy got a text from her phone, she checked and said, "Oh, um, Dipper, me and the other guys are gonna have a party. Wanna come? Mabel can come to." My eyes widened and my heart started to beat really fast. _If I could, at least, dance with her, my summer would be complete!_ Dipper thought. However, knowing there's another possibility, I asked Wendy, "Is-is-i-is Robbie gonna be there?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. We and Robbie are gonna dance, just hope that we won't scamper off like on my 10th birthday," replied Wendy.

Although it's grim, I'm taking the chance that I will dance with Wendy, and hopefully I will. "Okay, me and Mabel will be there!" Wendy then told me that they are going to the party at 6, so I gotta prepare myself. After that, I tried to look for Mabel, but she's out of plain sight. Then, I asked Soos where Mabel could be, and he replied, "Oh, Mabel? Mabel's outside, playing with her friends." I went out of the Mystery Shack and I saw Mabel horsing around with her two friends, Candy and Grenda. "Alright, see ya later, guys!" Mabel said as Candy and Grenda left the properties of the Mystery Shack. Mabel turned around and was shocked that I was behind her and asked, "How long have you been there?" I then responded to her and told her the details of the party. "You're dancing with Wendy, aren't ya?" Mabel teased me. My face felt a bit hot and I couldn't tell if I was blushing, so I lied, "N-no! Not at all! I'm gonna dance with- with- umm... Candy. Yeah, Candy. I mean, Wendy and Robbie need to spend time together." "True... but, Candy and Grenda are not coming," Mabel reminded. "Then, can you invite them over?" "Sure thing, bro," replied Mabel.


	2. Let's Go!

**Hey guys, welcome to the 2nd chapter. Well, seeing that my writing skills are pretty mediocre in a sense that it kinda sucks, take note that this is for my own fun, and hopefully other people enjoy it. :) Sorry it's a sorta filler, but today I only have this short amount of time to do something fun, and tomorrow hopefully I'll release a chapter that has decent length, and peace...**

**Regards,**

**~ AlphaProx. ~**

"So bro, we should probably go upstairs and get ready," So me and Mabel went upstairs, and got ready, um, kinda ready? I dunno. It is now 5:55pm, and Mabel and I mostly spent the time playing games that we made when we're bored, like playing Syrup Race with "Mountie Man" and "Sir Syrup". Heh, it's funny how in this period of time she already got a "smooch mark" once again.

In the last couple of minutes we had, I looked at myself from the mirror, and assuring myself I was ready, I sauntered downstairs and only to hear Mabel complain, "What!? We had half the day and all you did is combing your hair!" Actually that is true, but Mabel only changed sweaters, so I suppose we're even. Of course, when it is still 5 minutes left, Mabel just can't sit still. Over 5 minutes, it's 6pm and nobody's there. _Hmm, why would there be no one here? I expect at least Wendy,_ I thought. So, we and Mabel were snooping around the shack and I found a note on where Wendy usually just sits and reads her magazines on (of course I didn't notice...). "Mabel look, Wendy left a note!" I picked the note and read it to Mabel:

_Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

_ we changed our schedule to 7 cuz there are __**so**__ many people that forgot the time, so I need to reschedule it to 7, and I have stuff to take care of. I'll catch you dorks later! xP_

_Wendy_

Alright, 1 hour left. _I'd rather stay in my room and look through the journal,_ but however, Mabel is reluctant and wanted to go to the arcade. "No, Mabel, we should just stay in home and play," "But those games are getting old, I wanna do something different!" Mabel can be so annoying sometimes, and she is so eager to, I just couldn't resist it and eventually I **had** to be indulgent and said, "Fine, but we're stopping and going home at 6.50pm **sharp**." "Ah, don't be such a sourpuss, Dipstick, just have fun," reassured Mabel. We arrived at the arcade, and Mabel was playing a lot of dancing and karaoke, so I guess she's preparing for the party? Suppose so. Me? I just played a couple of casual games on my iPhone, you know, Bejeweled, don't judge.

After a while, I asked Mabel for her watch, and on your watch, the time as shown as 6.52pm. _Two minutes late, but we'll may not make it, Ugh Mabel,_ so I have to carry Mabel and stagger home because she had been eating raw sugar packets again. By the time we arrive back at the Mystery Shack, it is 6:58pm, eventually, Wendy and her friends, Candy and Grenda, and a few other people came along. "Sorry I wasn't in the Shack guys, I need to help out with the party locations and stuff. Anyways, come on!" Mabel and I hopped onto the van, and we set off for the party.


	3. You Stole My Girlfriend!

**Oh, didn't see ya there. Hey guys, Alpha here, and in this chapter, umm... many things happen all at once and it's gonna be a bit extreme. I don't think this chapter is that good, but I liked it, sorta. Well, don't forget to leave a review and peace...**

**Regards,**

**~ AlphaProx. ~**

I am pretty nervous, especially I have to sit right next to Wendy. In fact, from the entire journey, I might've blushed a bit. Also, half-way through, I found out it will take an hour to get to the party. _Alright, time to execute the plan! _I thought to myself, with an eerie voice inside my mind. _Wait, what!? What was that!? I don't know, but hopefully it isn't too serious to interfere with the party._

We arrived at the party. It was a lot more fancier than I imagined. The place was huge! It had a giant disco ball, 3 DJs, and... it's awesome! The party began with Mabel up on stage, announcing that the party will begin with a few jazz tracks. Honestly, I don't like jazz that much, but my dad likes jazz, so I guess I inherited the ability to not be affected by it. Everyone is on the dance floor dancing to each other, and yeah, it is a party. I was surprised to find Gideon dancing alone in the corner, I almost laughed out loud. So, just like I told Mabel, I went to find Candy. So, I danced with Candy. We never really interacted with each other or even **talked**, we just dance near each other.

It has been 2 hours. I've been tired dancing with Candy for 2 straight hours. Occasionally, Mabel announces the changes like, "Juice restocked!" or "Dance in a 4-person group!". However, this time, she said, "Scatter!". _Perfect! If I can get to Wendy before anyone else can, I'll be able to dance with her!_ The eerie voice once again placed the thoughts in my mind. What is that voice? Well whatever, I found Wendy and I shouted over to her, "Hey Wendy, over here!" Wendy then ran towards me and grabbed my hands. Then, Mabel announced the change, "Now, dance! Now, this is the last track for the night, people!" Surprisingly, at the right time, the last track is actually the most romantic one of Mabel's custom-made private album. "Ready when you are," Wendy spoke. This is the right time, I blushed hard and my heart is beating like it's about to explode as I slowly danced with Wendy.

Just then, Robbie is watching me and Wendy dance with his sharp eyes watching us. Then, we went over and thrown several punches and kicks to me. I felt utter pain on my stomach and blood dripping from my face as I heard Robbie shout, "You stole my girlfriend!" I was then thrown to the corner where no one was even 5 inches close to me. Everyone turned their heads to see what happened, and I could hear a few whispers. "Stole that guy's girlfriend? What a rude dick, they probably wish he'd be better off dead." As I am about to doze off, _No, you haven't won the fight yet, I'll dance with Wendy, I will!_ I heard the eerie voice said. After that, it was all pitch black. I woke up with one eye barely open, seeing Wendy being over Robbie, crying as seeing Robbie had a lot of scratches, bleedings and bruises that I don't understand how he got them. Everyone was out, only leaving Mabel, Grenda, Candy, the teens and Wendy and Robbie... and me. "Dipper, why did you do this!? **WHY!?**" cried Wendy. Everyone is looking at me with extreme disapproval. _Wait, during that pitch black moment, did I did that to Robbie!? But how, is it the voice!? _Even Mabel was upset, and that just made **me** upset. Come on, go!" The teens roared as they dragged Robbie into the van. For the entire journey back home, nobody even dared to talk and I just feel terrible.


	4. Never Forget This Moment

Back at home, I could barely sleep. The thoughts of what I did keep interfering with my dreams, and I couldn't sleep one bit. I checked the clock, and it was midnight. I woke up and turned on TV. I brought a bag of potato chips and watched the TV's stupid infomercials. However, I can't forget a thing about what happened, and I silently shed tears out of my eyes as I regretted ever living.

"Dipper, I didn't knew you were up this early," yawned Wendy. "It's just for this one time," saying that beside her also made me blush for whatever reason. "Look, Wendy, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself, and... I know this is an inappropriate time to say this, but I can't get over my crush with you," I told her as more and more tears have been shed and as my face became more and more hot. Finally, "I know I'm a jerk, a loser, just slap me already, I deserve it."

I was expecting a slap or something worse, but however, she hugged **and** kissed me at the same time. I can feel that my heart is beating harder than ever, and that I blushed really hard. "Dipper, it's okay," "No it isn't! I'm sorry, but I just beat up your boyfriend, how can you still forgive me?" Wendy then assured me, "Aww come on, Dipper. If you were jealous, you would **never** go that far, and I know it's not your fault, it's at the heat of the moment, once again. Look Dipper, no matter how much you try, we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend, we're both too old. However, I'm not the only girl out there. Come on Dipper, you can find a girl your age who can agree with you, hang out with you, have fun with you, someone who's always there for you. Besides, when you leave here after summer, you can only come after a whole year, and you know what long-distance relationships don't work out. Find someone who you like, and she likes you. Find someone who can be childish and play with you, be mature and solve serious problems together, but most importantly, find someone who you can cherish beautiful, amazing and memorable experiences with. Find that person to be with forever, and never ever forget this moment, Dipper."

**Hey guys, and hope you enjoy my first fanfiction. Even though it's short, I had a lot of fun doing it, and I believe writing fanfictions and being into the fanfiction community will greatly affect my life in the future. Oh wait, my overactive imagination is getting the better of me. Anyways, review this ending, share it to your friends, and peace...**

**Regards,**

**~ AlphaProx. ~**


	5. Epilogue (Troll)

I flipped through the journal and found this:

_Jealousy Monster:_

_Appears in a person's soul when deeply jealous, and adds a bipolar loophole to the person._

Using light:

_Jealousy Monster:_

_Cure- Drink a cup of milk mixed with two eggs._

_Wow, that's it? _I thought. So, I poured a cup of milk, mixed it with two eggs, and drank it. I waited, and waited. It was gone. "Hmm, taste good."


End file.
